(1) Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a method of synchronizing a driving apparatus and a display apparatus for performing the method. More particularly, exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a method of synchronizing a driving apparatus including a multi-chip structure, and a display apparatus for performing the method.
(2) Description of the Related Art
Recently, liquid crystal display (“LCD”) apparatuses have been used in various applications, such as computer games using high-resolution videos and three-dimensional (“3D”) images.
In these devices, a motion interpolation frame is typically inserted between a present frame, e.g., a current frame, and a previous frame to decrease motion blur when displaying high-resolution video. Generally, a high-speed frame driving method is used to insert the motion interpolation frame between the present frame and the previous frame.
Additionally, a frame image is divided into a left-eye image and a right-eye image, the left- and right-eye images having binocular disparity, to display a 3D image. Thus, to display the 3D image, one frame image is divided into a left-eye frame and a right-eye frame, and a high-speed frame driving method is used to display the 3D image.
The high-speed frame driving method may use a driving device having a multi-chip structure including two or more timing controllers, and may operate at a frequency of about 60 hertz (Hz) or, alternatively, about 120 Hz. In the driving device having the multi-chip structure, however, an image is abnormally displayed when synchronization between the chips is not matched. In addition, waterfall defects and charge rate defects are be generated.